elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vivec Informants
Blades Promotion |reputation = +1 |disposition = +10 (Caius Cosades) +10 (Mehra Milo) +20 (Adhiranirr) +30 (Huleeya) |type = Main Quest |id = A1_V_VivecInformants A1_10_MehraMilo A1_6_AddhiranirrInformant A1_7HuleeyaInformant }} Vivec Informants is the fourth quest in the main questline of , after Gra-Muzgob Informant. Objectives #Receive orders from Caius Cosades in Balmora. #Find Huleeya in the Black Shalk Cornerclub in Vivec City's Foreign Quarter. #Escort Huleeya to Jobasha's Rare Books and receive the information. #Find Addhiranirr in the Underworks of the St. Olms Canton. #Deal with the Census and Excise Agent Duvianus Platorius. #Receive the information from Addhiranirr. #Find Mehra Milo in the Hall of Wisdom. #Acquire the book Progress of Truth. #Return to Caius in Balmora. Walkthrough Caius Cosades' Orders After the previous quest, the Spymaster explains that three people in Vivec City have information on the Sixth House, the Nerevarine Prophecy and the Nerevarine Cult. These people are Huleeya, a Morag Tong assassin, Addhiranirr, a Thieves Guild operative, and Mehra Milo, a Temple priestess. Cosades then warns the Nerevarine to be cautious and discreet. Huleeya Huleeya can be found in the Black Shalk Cornerclub, in the Lower Foreign Quarter Waistworks. He will ask to be accompanied to Jobasha's Rare Books. However, before proceeding, the Nerevarine must deal with three Dunmer. Afterwards, they all go to his friend's shop. After arriving, he will thank the hero and give his notes about the Nerevarine Cult. However, he knows nothing about the Sixth House. Addhiranirr Addhiranirr is a Thieves Guild member and connoisseur of the Vvardenfell's Black Market. She can be found in the St. Olms Canalworks, hiding from a Census and Excise agent. She will only give her information if the Nerevarine deals with the agent and makes him leave Vivec City. Find Duvianus Platorius and enter a conversation. There are several possibilities . He will then leave. Upon returning to Addhiranirr, she will be thankful and will recount everything she knows about the Sixth House: The Sixth House is the "lost" house, the House Dagoth, which was destroyed in the War of the First Council. She will add that smugglers have been rejecting common jobs and working exclusively for this mysterious Sixth House, although little else is known about their dealings, as they are willfully being kept secret. Mehra Milo The Hero must find Mehra Milo, who is a priestess of the Tribunal Temple and works in the Hall of Wisdom's library. She will immediately recognize the Nerevarine, and will ask to follow her to a safer location, where no one can witness the conversation. She will then reveal that the Ashlanders believe that the Tribunal are false gods and Indoril Nerevar, the Chimer general of the First Era, will reincarnate as the Nerevarine, who will cast down the Tribunal and defeat Dagoth Ur. She goes on to explain that the Dissident Priests believe in the prophecy too, but they were persecuted for it and had to go into hiding. She will suggest acquiring the book Progress of Truth, which recounts the Nerevarine Prophecy. The book is, however, outlawed by the Tribunal Temple. She indicates that it can be found in the Hall of Justice Secret Library, or it can be purchased at a merchant who will sell it despite the ban. Acquiring Progress of Truth It can be retrieved in several ways: #It is sold in the Foreign Quarter by Jobasha, the owner of the book shop where Huleeya was previously escorted to. #The book can be found in the Hall of Justice Secret Library. The secret library can be accessed through a locked and trapped door found in the Justice Offices or in the Office of the Watch, half-hidden under a carpet. Return to Balmora After returning to Balmora, the Spymaster Cosades will thank the Nerevarine and offer an amount of as reward, as well as ask for some time before giving new orders. Rewards *200 *Blades Promotion *reputation +1 *Caius Cosades disposition +10 *Mehra Milo disposition +10 *Adhiranirr disposition +20 *Huleeya disposition +30 Journal de:Vivec-Informanten ru:Информаторы в Вивеке fr:Les informateurs de Vivec Category:Morrowind: Vivec Quests